1725L
The White Colored Monitor Specifications Part Number(s) AccuTouch (Antiglare, Worldwide) - 820590-000 IntelliTouch (Antiglare, Worldwide) - 242656-000 Enclosure Color Beige Touch Technology & Capacity 5-Wire Resistive (AccuTouch®) - Single-Touch SAW (IntelliTouch® Surface Acoustic Wave) - Single Touch Diagonal Size 17'' diagonal, Active matrix TFT LCD (LED) Aspect Ratio 5:4 Active Area (mm) 13.3" x 10.8" / 338mm x 270mm Resolution 1280 x 1024 at 75 Hz Other Supported Resolutions 1152 x 864 at 75 Hz 1024 x 768 at 60, 70, or 75 Hz 800 x 600 at 60, 72, or 75 Hz 640 x 480 at 60, 72, or 75 Hz Viewing Angle Horizontal: ±80° or 160° total / Vertical: ±80° or 160° total Number of Colors 16.7 million (24 bit) Brightness (typical) LCD panel: 250 nits AccuTouch: 195 nits IntelliTouch: 230 nits Contrast Ratio 400:1 Input Video Format Analog (no proprietary video card needed) Input Video Signal Connector D-Sub 15-Pin (female); Universal Mac adapter available separately Touch Interface Serial: 820590-000, 242656-000 Power Supply External power supply, 100-240 VAC, 50-60 Hz Input Frequency Horizontal: 31.5-80 kHz / Vertical: 56-75 Hz Power Consumption (Typical) 45 W max. On Screen Display Digital OSD Monitor Dimensions (with Stand) 17.5" x 17.3" x 7.5" / 445mm x 439mm x 190mm Weight (Unpackaged) 20.8 lbs / 9.5 kg Weight (Packaged) 28.8 lbs / 13.1 kg Operating Temperature 0°C to 40°C Storage Temperature -20°C to 60°C Humidity Operating: 70%; Storage: 70%; noncondensing Mounting Options Removable base 100 mm VESA mounting Backlight lamp life 35,000 hours Warranty 3-year Regulatory approvals and declarations UL, cUL, FCC-B, CE, TÜV-GS, C-Tick Power Cables A North American power cable and a European power cable are included. For touchmonitors being shipped to the United Kingdom, add a UK power cable at no cost by specifying Elo p/n: 276875-000. Black Colored-Version of This Monitor Part Number(s) AccuTouch (Worldwide) - E103047 AccuTouch (Worldwide) - E757512 AccuTouch (Worldwide) - E696582 AccuTouch (Worldwide) - E679933 IntelliTouch (Worldwide) - E326261 IntelliTouch (Worldwide) - E739238 IntelliTouch (Worldwide) - E364393 IntelliTouch (Worldwide) - E294838 Enclosure Color Dark Gray Touch Technology & Capacity 5-Wire Resistive (AccuTouch®) - Single-Touch SAW (IntelliTouch® Surface Acoustic Wave) - Single Touch Diagonal Size 17'' diagonal, Active matrix TFT LCD (LED) Aspect Ratio 5:4 Active Area (mm) 13.3" x 10.6" / 338mm x 270mm Resolution 1280 x 1024 Other Supported Resolutions 1280 x 1024 at 60 or 75 Hz 1280 x 960 at 60 Hz 1152 x 864 at 75 Hz 1024 x 768 at 60, 65 Hz (Sun), 70 or 75 Hz 832 x 624 at 75 Hz (Mac) 800 x 600 at 56, 60, 72 or 75 Hz 720 x 400 at 70 Hz 640 x 480 at 60, 66 Hz (Mac), 72 or 75 Hz Viewing Angle Horizontal: ±70° or 140° total / Vertical: 60/67° or 127° total Number of Colors 16.2 million with dithering (6 bit) Brightness (typical) LCD panel: 260 nits AccuTouch: 213 nits IntelliTouch: 239 nits Response Time-total (typical) 25 msec Contrast Ratio 450:1 Input Video Format Analog (no proprietary video card needed); Digital Video Input (DVI-D) Input Video Signal Connector Mini D-Sub 15-Pin; DVI-D Touch Interface Dual serial/USB: E103047, E326261; Serial:E757512, E739238; USB: E696582, E679933, E364393, E294838 Power Supply External power supply, 100-240 VAC, 50-60 Hz Input Voltage 11.4-19.95 VDC; Current (12 VDC): 4A max; Current (19 VDC): 2.65A max. Input Frequency Horizontal: 31.5-80 kHz / Vertical: 56.3-75 Hz Sync Types Separate horizontal and vertical sync, composite sync and sync-on-green Power Consumption (Typical) 50 W max. Speakers Two watt/channel speakers located in display head On Screen Display OSD lockouts for power and user controls OSD extras include volume, treble, bass, balance User Controls Side: menu, up, down, select, power OSD: contrast, brightness, H/V position, recall defaults, color temperature, volume, sharpness, phase, clock, OSD position, OSD time, auto adjust, , input select (analog or digital) Languages: English, German, Spanish, Japanese, French OSD disable/enable: power, volume, and/or OSD menu Monitor Dimensions (with Stand) 17.1" x 16.9" x 9.62" / 434mm x 430mm x 244mm Weight (Unpackaged) 22.2 lbs / 10.0 kg Weight (Packaged) 30.8 lbs / 14.0 kg Operating Temperature 0°C to 40°C Storage Temperature -20°C to 60°C Humidity Operating: 20%-80%; Storage: 10%-90%; noncondensing Sealability Touchscreen sealed to bezel Touchscreen sealed to LCD Mounting Options 100 mm or 75 mm M4 VESA mount 100 mm M5 threaded holes on base bottom for table top security Removable base Reversible stand for wall mounting Stand rotates from -5° (from vertical) to 90° (horizontal) Optional stability plate Backlight lamp life Typical 40,000 hours to half brightness Warranty 3-year Regulatory approvals and declarations UL, cUL, FCC, IC, CE, TÜV-GS, VCCI, C-Tick, MPR II Power Cables A North American power cable and a European power cable are included. For touchmonitors being shipped to the United Kingdom, add a UK power cable at no cost by specifying Elo p/n: E235317. Optional Power Supply Brick Elo p/n: E785134, available at additional cost. Optional IntelliTouch Stylus Pen Stylus pen with rubber tip, designed specifically for use with IntelliTouch SAW touch technology. Elo p/n: D82064-000, available at additional cost. Touch/Video/Audio/Accessory Cables: Detachable touch and video cables are included. Stability Plate Mounts to the pedestal of the monitor to increase stability. Elo p/n: D47582-000, available at additional cost.